Simple And Clean
by AntiMusicMan
Summary: A songfic of Sora and Kairi. Contains tiny spoilers at end


It was midday. The sun glared overhead. The small soft waves tickled our feet as we laughed and played in the sand. We were going to build a boat, explore new worlds. It all seemed so simple.

_You're giving me too many things_  
_Lately you're all I need  
__You smiled at me and said_

We had been hanging out all day and night. Waking up early and going to sleep late. We'd talk about everything- except the one thing I wanted to hear, the one thing I wanted to say. We made so many plans, and I didn't want to ruin them by adding my feelings. But maybe, I should've, if I knew what you would say. I felt embarrassed, and afraid that I wasn't the only one who had these feelings.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

If only I had known that you loved me so, then maybe I would have said so too. I was afraid, scared that you might reject me. I looked into your deep blue and they reminded me of the sea and the sky. I could feel the butterflies swelling inside me, urging to be let out; for me to say how I really felt. But I was too scared.

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
__When we are older you'll understand  
__What I mean when I said "No,  
__I don't think that life is that simple"_

I wondered what your parents would think when they found out what I felt. What would my parents think? I knew they would say that I was just fooling myself, that I was confusing friendship with love. 'In time, you'll learn to tell the two apart, and it may be one of the best lessons you learn.' But I knew I loved you. The question was, did you love me too? Everything seemed as simple as that.

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

It was getting late. You were getting up to leave and I joined you. We walked, just the two of us, along the beach to our small boats. You said that I didn't need to take you home, but I wanted to. I felt that I had to be with you; that even if we were separated for a few minutes, then we would be separated forever. If you left, you wouldn't hear me whisper 'I love you'. You didn't hear me. I was practicing, for when I wouldn't have to whisper.

_The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
__  
Wish I could prove I love you  
__But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
__When we are older you'll understand  
__It's enough when I say so  
__And maybe things are that simple_

The next day, we went back to the island to play. I was absorbed in thought over what we were going to do: our boats for exploring, playing with our friends, swimming, and talking… I almost didn't hear you say, "I love you too". I turned at you at looked at your face; it was turning a light pink. I felt myself blushing too. Maybe you had heard my whisper after all. I went over and hugged you, you kissed my cheek. I had proved my parents wrong. We were in love, not just friends. Period.

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

We disembarked the boats. You began to find the secret hideaway, the mysterious cave. I didn't know why you were so excited. I found out later you etched us in the rock, giving eachother a papou fruit, the fruit of destiny. I wanted to say, "Wait, hold up! I still need help." I knew that you would run over and help me if I asked. I decided whatever you were doing was more important, and I was right.

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

We stayed on that island all day. Our friends came and went, we played together, but we still stayed. The sun was setting, making the sea become a giant orange and pink painting. The sky was turning indigo and violet. Stars were faintly twinkling overhead. We watched the sun set, us two. We cuddled and hugged, enjoying the giddiness of a new relationship. Although, the feelings weren't new.

No longer was I afraid you would reject me, in fact you reached out first. All my anxiety and worries were washed away as the tide rose and fall. Your eyes were beautiful gems adorning a most beautiful goddess. We were in love, now and forever. A new chapter was beginning; one of a new love blossoming, another of untold peril. I wished that that night had lasted forever.

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

After then, we were separated. Both flung into worlds of darkness. We both searched desperately for eachother. I eventually found you. Then you found me in the darkness. After that, I knew I had to save the worlds, I now knew you were safe and could fight full strength. Knowing you were alive, I fought for the future, to reclaim what we had lost from this dark plague.

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

I battled darkness, proved light- true love- was the treasure of hearts. Then we met up again, with looming doors next to us. Our dearest friend lay on the other side. I had to banish him. It stung my heart and I still carry the grief. I know it hurt you too. I wanted to be with you forever, but fate had other plans.

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

We were separated, returned to the islands we loved. You saw all of the stars fill up the sky like fireworks. It must have been beautiful, radiant, like you. I love you, with the power of my heart. To see you drift apart, not knowing if you would be safe, stung my heart. I wanted to jump over to you, to hug and embrace you. I wanted you to be safe and warm. I wanted to calm your fears, and mine too. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But we will be reunited one day, in the Kingdom of Hearts.

…-----------…-----------…------

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the song lyrics of "Simple And Clean" by Utada Hikaru.


End file.
